Les Retrouvailles
by Anders Andrew
Summary: C'était terrible parce qu'Oswald avait eu beau imaginer des centaines de fois le scénario de leurs retrouvailles, lorsqu'il rencontra Ed face à face pour la première fois depuis les docks, il eut juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras.


_Loooong dialogue un peu OOC entre Oswald et Ed qui se retrouvent pour la première fois depuis la tentative de meurtre d'Edward. J'en profite d'écrire/lire 1001 versions de cette scène avant que la série ne nous la dévoile (je ne sais pas si c'est aujourd'hui ou la semaine prochaine, mais MY BODY IS READY pour les retrouvailles drama queen XD_

* * *

C'était terrible parce qu'il avait eu beau imaginer des centaines de fois ce scénario, lorsqu'il rencontra Ed face à face pour la première fois depuis les docks, il eut juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Oswald. », murmura Ed, l'expression de son visage exprimant avec une indécente évidence le choc que son apparition lui provoquait.

Et ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance à ce moment précis, parce que tout ce qu'Oswald ressentait, c'était la nostalgie que lui évoquait son nom dans sa bouche, le désir de le toucher, de lui sourire, et de lui demander pardon encore et encore.

« C-c'est bien toi ? »

Le bras d'Oswald se leva, ses doigts serrés sur la crosse d'un beretta, calibre 22. Pas son arme de prédilection, mais enfin, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire le difficile. Un bazooka aurait été nettement plus compliqué à transporter.

Il vit les yeux d'Edward s'écarquiller derrière ses lunettes.

« Ce n'est pas possible. », souffla-t-il.

La détonation le fit sursauter, la suivante le fit reculer, et le troisième coup de feu le fit trébucher. Il s'effondra sur le sol, incrédule et le corps tremblant, exactement comme Oswald l'avait voulu.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! », s'écria Ed, le ton hystérique et la main sur la poitrine.

\- Tu te demandais si j'étais une hallucination, n'est-ce pas ? Voici la preuve du contraire, proclama Oswald.

Il vida son chargeur en l'air, souriant comme un maniaque en voyant Ed grimacer et tressaillir, puis il jeta le flingue au Riddler. Ce dernier la tripota un peu, mâchoire crispée, et constata sa tangibilité.

Il releva le nez :

\- Tu...tu ne vas pas essayer de me tuer ?

Et en effet, Oswald avait tiré à côté à chaque fois. Juste de quoi lui faire peur, mais sans le toucher.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Crois-moi, je voudrais, répliqua le Pingouin en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Mais j'en suis indéniablement incapable. Ce n'est pas faute d'en avoir nourris le projet, cependant.

Il donna un petit coup de pied dans le tibia du Riddler pour lui donner envie de se relever, ce qu'il fit en époussetant son costume vert. Il était époustouflant dedans, la couleur vibrante habillant parfaitement sa carrure élancée, lui offrant davantage de prestance et attirant l'oeil sur son beau visage. Le chapeau était peut-être de trop cependant, contrastant par sa teinte terne, avec le reste de son accoutrement.

\- J'ai beaucoup de questions, dit Edward en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Mais la première qui me vient à l'esprit est...que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Reprendre la place que tu m'as volé, rétorqua prestement le Pingouin. Aussi je t'invite à te tenir à l'écart de ça si tu ne veux pas payer les pots cassés.

\- Merci beaucoup du conseil, répliqua Ed avec amertume. Mais je voulais dire...

Il détourna les yeux Oswald savait de quoi il voulait parler mais il n'éprouvait pas le besoin d'en dire davantage. Il avait été suffisamment honnête.

Maintenant, c'était son tour.

\- Ne crois pas que parce que tu es revenu, je vais te laisser tranquille, grinça le Riddler. Je n'ai rien oublié.

\- Moi non plus, claqua sèchement Oswald. Mais tu n'es pas assez stupide pour te mettre en travers de mon chemin. Tu vas gentiment attendre ton heure, et pendant ce temps, je pourrais remettre les choses en ordre.

\- Comme tu l'as fait en trafiquant les freins de la voiture de ma petite-amie ?

Le Pingouin leva les yeux au ciel :

\- On ne va pas en reparler maintenant. J'ai déjà entendu tes jérémiades sur le sujet et pour être honnête, j'en ai plus qu'assez. J'ai eu ce que je méritais, c'est entendu. Tu pourrais au moins changer de disque...

\- CHANGER DE DISQUE ?!, rugit Ed.

Il se rapprocha et bouscula Oswald.

\- Tu as TUE Isabella.

\- Et si c'était à refaire, je ferais pareil !, cracha Oswald en le bousculant à son tour, le regard lançant des éclairs. Ou mieux, je la tuerais moi-même, au lieu d'envoyer Gabe le faire !

Les mains d'Edward se refermèrent sur son col et l'étranglèrent. C'était comme le dernier contact physique qu'ils avaient eu, et Oswald le repoussa vivement, de toutes ses forces.

Edward recula, désarçonné par le rejet, regardant à droite et à gauche comme s'il était perdu. C'était une réaction bizarre, mais Oswald n'était pas étonné. Il avait vu dans les journaux à quel point Ed avait pété les plombs.

\- Tu ne peux pas...tu ne peux pas dire ça !, gronda Ed en secouant la tête, les yeux rivés au sol, refusant de le regarder.

\- Bien sûr que si, siffla le Pingouin, acide. Je la déteste. Je déteste ce qu'elle a fait de toi, ce qu'elle a fait de moi, et incidemment de nous...

\- Tu es responsable du « nous », le coupa Ed.

Oswald fit une pause, puis inclina légèrement la tête.

\- D'accord, c'est vrai.

Il grinça des dents en fusillant Edward du regard :

\- Si je ne t'avais pas sorti de l'asile, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il n'y aurait pas de « nous ».

Le Riddler blêmit et son regard se fit assassin :

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

\- Tu n'as jamais rien demandé. Oh, si, attends : tu m'as demandé d'être ton guide, ça me revient ! C'est TOI qui voulait que...

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu...

\- C'EST TOI QUI M'A VOULU !, s'écria Oswald, perdant son sang froid brutalement. C'est toi qui est venu à moi quand je n'avais plus rien, et qui m'a bercé d'illusions. Tu as dis que...tu voulais être avec moi.

\- Attends, ce n'était pas dans ce sens-là que je...

\- Je le sais très bien !, s'exclama le Pingouin en l'agrippant par le revers de sa veste. Mais tu ne peux pas concilier une vie normale et...ce que tu me demandais. C'était stupide.

Les traits du Riddler se durcirent.

\- Qui est stupide ?, demanda-t-il en pressant vivement la lame d'un couteau contre la gorge d'Oswald.

Ce dernier se raidit, écarquillant les yeux. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

\- Je-ne suis pas-stupide, gronda Edward d'une voix rocailleuse.

Oswald déglutit et relâcha lentement sa veste.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...

\- J'ai essayé de te tuer une fois. Je peux recommencer, chuchota Ed, comme pour lui-même.

\- Je n'y tiens pas plus que ça. Ed, tu devrais poser ça...

\- Je pourrais le faire. Peut-être que c'est une deuxième chance pour...non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne veux pas y penser. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'infiltrer dans ma tête comme ça !

\- Tu dérailles, couina le Pingouin sur un ton qu'il espérait convaincant.

Les yeux d'Ed se re-focalisèrent sur lui :

\- Je t'ai vu. Pendant que tu étais mort.

La révélation laissa Oswald de marbre. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi Nygma parlait.

\- Heu...d'accord.

\- Des hallucinations, je veux dire, confia Ed sur le ton de la conversation. C'est pour ça que...

Il pinça les lèvres, pressa ses yeux avec son pouce et son index.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. Je suis...toujours...persuadé que c'était la chose à faire. Mais...je ne crois pas que...j'en ai encore envie.

Le cœur d'Oswald s'arrêta de battre une seconde. Il s'étrangla :

\- Tu...Ed...tu...

\- Tais-toi ! Je ne sais pas !, rugit Edward en entaillant la peau de son cou.

Le Pingouin grimaça de douleur et se recula. L'autre abaissa son arme, penaud.

\- Je voudrais te haïr, murmura le Riddler.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel le Pingouin essuya avec un mouchoir à ses initiales la traînée de sang qui le coulait dans le col.

\- Pour ma part, la seule chose que je hais chez toi est cet atroce couvre-chef.

Il aurait voulu conserver un air nonchalant mais sa réplique se termina sur un ton étouffé, le trop plein d'émotion l'empêchant de rester aussi neutre qu'il le voulait.

Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire – ou qu'Ed puisse faire – pour le débarrasser de ces sentiments. Il aimait Edward Nygma en toutes circonstances, et probablement jusqu'à sa mort.

Quel désespoir !

Ed retira lentement son chapeau.

\- Je pensais que tu étais venu prouver le contraire, admit-il tout bas. Que tu étais venu...prouver que ta faiblesse pour moi avait disparu en même temps que ton corps dans le fleuve.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, souffla Oswald en baissant les yeux. Je ne pense pas que je puisse. La...la faire disparaître, je veux dire.

\- Alors...pourquoi cette rencontre ?

\- Je voulais te voir, murmura Oswald, se sentant pathétique.

Ed lâcha un hoquet de stupeur.

\- Je...

Il se rapprocha, hésita, regarda ailleurs. C'était devenu difficile de se regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je pense que...j'aurais voulu te voir plus tôt. C'est pour ça que...

\- Des hallucinations, Ed ? Vraiment ?, dit le Pingouin avec un soupçon de sarcasme dans la voix.

\- Que je ne contrôle pas !, se défendit le Riddler.

\- Comme si tu pouvais me contrôler, moi !

\- J'ai bien réussi, répliqua Ed durement.

Néanmoins il prit Oswald dans ses bras. Ce dernier se figea, en proie à une incompréhension de plus en plus grande. Son cœur se serra quand Ed referma ses bras sur lui.

\- Tu m'as manqué, avoua Ed. J'étais...perdu sans toi. Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais...peut-être...peut-être qu'il reste quelque chose d'irrésolu entre nous que je ne peux expliquer simplement.

\- En-encore une de tes énigmes, hoqueta le Pingouin en inspirant à plein nez son odeur, en refermant étroitement ses bras autour de son ami pour savourer leur étreinte, le retour inattendu de cette intimité qu'ils avaient partagé et qu'il mourrait à petit feu de retrouver.

Ed pouffa sans sourire. Il caressa lentement son dos et murmura contre son oreille, le faisant frissonner :

\- Une de celles qu'il faudra résoudre à deux.


End file.
